vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man (Insomniac Games)
|-| Advanced Suit = |-| Original Suit = |-| Anti-Ock Suit = Summary Peter Parker was a normal teenager boy until one day he got bitten by a genetically enhanced spider, which gave him superhuman powers. He later decided to become a superhero protecting the city of New York after revenging the death of his uncle Ben, under the name of Spider-Man. At the age of 23, Peter is interning at a laboratory. He has been Spider-Man for eight years and has settled into his role as protector of New York City. Assisting in his crime fighting is NYPD captain Yuri Watanabe. Also, Peter is working as a lab assistant for Dr. Otto Octavius as he tries to perfect artificial limb technology. However, Mary Jane Watson, now a reporter for the Daily Bugle, has broken up with Peter. Finally, Aunt May is working as a volunteer for the homeless assistance group F.E.A.S.T., led by Martin Li. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Peter Benjamin Parker, Spider-Man, S.M., Spidey, Spider-Guy, The Spider, Web-head, Webslinger Origin: Marvel's Spider-Man Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Mutated human, protector of New York City, superhero Powers and Abilities: |-|Base/Advanced Suit=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Can use enemies' weapons against them), Stealth Mastery, Surface Scaling, Acrobatics, Web Creation, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Information Analysis (Has a scanning feature on his lens), Perception Manipulation (Can enhance his perception to the point where he views the whole world as almost frozen), Precognition (via Spider-Sense), Regeneration (High-Low; Recovered from having 14 broken bones and internal bleeding/organ damage from Otto's beatdown), Hacking (Hacked through a certain computer system), Smoke Manipulation (Has a feature in his suit to release various gases), Vibration Manipulation (Can create powerful shockwaves), Sound Manipulation via Concussive Blast, Electricity Manipulation via Electric Web and Spider Drone, Gravity Manipulation via Suspension Matrix, Status Effect Inducement via Electric Web, Resistance to Corruption/Mind Manipulation (Didn't fall on Mister Negative's control when he has gotten off his touch on him twice) and Disease Manipulation (Didn't suffer any negative effects of Devil's Breath despite being near infected people and stabbed by Otto's claws which shattered its capsule in the first place) |-|Abilities with other suits= Same as before and has an additional ability depending on the suit. These include Electricity Manipulation (Can electrify his punches via Electrically Insulated Suit and can discharge amplified EMP via Secret War Suit), Illusion Creation (Has a hologram feature via Scarlet Spider Suit), Energy Manipulation (Can channel unstable waves of damaging eternal energy via Spirit Spider Suit and release a shockwave of negative energy via Negative Suit), Vibration Manipulation (Can generate concussive shockwaves with his attacks via Spider-Man 2099 White Suit), Attack Reflection (Can reflect bullets via Spider-Armour Mk III), Energy Projection (Spider-Drones can fire out energy blasts), Status Effect Inducement (Can create a distortion field that obscures anyone's vision via Stealth "Big Time" Suit), Statistics Amplification (Can temporarily double the damage of his attacks via Fear Itself Suit and increase his running speed with the Velocity Suit), Forcefield Creation (Can generate magnetic waves of energy that temporarily absorbs all damage via Spider-Armour MK IV), Gravity Manipulation (Can decrease gravity while in the air via Spider-Man 2099 Black Suit), Magnetism Manipulation (Can magnetically polarize his suit to become bulletproof via Spider Armor-MK II Suit), Sound Manipulation (Can release a large blast of sound via Spider-Punk suit) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Defeated Electro, who destroyed an entire smokestack. Can keep up with Rhino, who destroyed 6 city blocks. His webs are strong enough to hold a tower that was the size of a building. Traded blows with Superior Spider-Man. Comparable to characters who can harm him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge lightning and keep up with Electro. Can dodge gunfire from high-tech pistols, machine guns and sniper rifles at point-blank range and even view them as slow. Dodged attacks from Superior Spider-Man) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Stated that he stopped a train with pure strength in the past. Easily lifted cars with his bare hands. Has constantly wrestled with and defeated Rhino, who could easily flip massive cargo containers aside), possibly Class M (Wrestled with and restrained Superior Spider-Man with his webbing) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can shrug off massive amounts of electricity from Electro, who destroyed an entire smokestack. Can take hits from Mister Negative, who can take down building-sized towers on accident. Can survive extremely high falls without suffering any damage) Stamina: Extremely high (Can keep fighting criminals and swinging through the city despite having 14 broken bones) Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with web-shooters Standard Equipment: Various suits and gadgets, web-shooters, Spider-Drone with Stark Suit, four additional limbs with Iron Spider Suit Intelligence: Genius. He has very advanced hacking skills, designed his web-shooters, suits and gadgets and is a very skilled crime fighter. In some ways, he is superior to Otto Octavius. Weaknesses: Spider-Man's various suit powers either have a limited duration or can only be used once before they must recharge. The Spider Armor-MK III suit cannot reflect sniper rounds. When using the Undies Suit's One Hit Kill ability, Spider-Man can also die in a single blow. Feats: Respect threads Notable Attack/Techniques: *'Web Shooters': Spider-Man's iconic and main gadget. Mounted on each wrist, Spider-Man can use them to create web lines to maneuver around or interact with his environment. Capable of rapid firing shots of webbing to ensnare enemies. *'Impact Web': This gadget fires out a more intense projectile of webbing than the standard Web Shooters. The Impact Web's effect is comparable to multiple shots from the Web Shooters and has a more powerful knock back when hitting enemies. Hence, a single shoot can fully bind a target to the wall or ground. Also, should an effected target collide with another, it will also ensnare and bind them as well. *'Spider Drone': A small, multi-limb drone. Spider-Man can deploy them to aid him in combat. The drone provides support with a small energy blaster that is used to attack and stun enemies. It can also be used for reconnaissance due to its small size and the ability for Spider-Man to see through its eyes. *'Electric Web': This modification provides a small electric charge to each of Spider-Man web shots before they fire. This can be used to power certain electronic conduits. When used on enemies, it will temporarily stun them with the electricity arcing to other enemies near, stunning them as well. *'Web Bomb': A proximity-triggered explosive that instantly ensnares all enemies in detonation range with webbing. Can be stuck to walls or objects. *'Trip Mines': A small device that can be attached to walls or even an enemy. Once it detects an enemy, it hits them with a web line and slams them into whatever it was originally attached to, binding them to it with webbing. *'Concussive Blast': This gadget emits a powerful sonic wave in front of Spider-Man, causing nearby enemies to be blown backwards with great force. *'Suspension Matrix': When deployed, this device emits a gravity field that leaves enemies suspended in the air and vulnerable. Suit Powers: *'Battle Focus': Allows Spider-Man to charge up Focus at a much faster rate when activated, enabling him to perform Finishers in quick succession, or heal constantly. *'Web Blossom': Allowing Spider-Man to launch Impact Web-like attacks all around him in a spinning attack, webbing up any enemies nearby and launching them away – which can pin them to walls or other objects. *'Sound of Silence': Allowing Spider-Man to prohibit enemies from calling for assistance. With the ability active, enemies radioing to their friends will find no help coming, and with Spider-Man's attacks being silenced, he can fight as loud as he wants and other enemies cannot detect him except by line of sight. *'Holo Decoy': When activated, it summons a group of holographic clones of Spider-Man in the perimeter of the area using advanced Augmented Reality technology. While these clones do not fight, they do talk and interact in such a way as to distract foes, causing them to attack the decoys instead of Spider-Man, which will stun them for a few moments. *'Bullet Proof': Allows Spider-Man to focus on attacking enemies head-on without having to worry about constantly dodging incoming gunfire, and only worry about dodging melee attacks. *'Arms Race': Allows Spider-Man to detonate a blast around him that can hit a wide range of attackers on all sides, and will stun nearby enemies, while rendering guns useless for a short while, letting Spider-Man attack without fear of ranged weapons. *'Spider-Bro': When this power is activated, it summons a drone that flies around Spider-Man and helps him by attacking nearby enemies for a short period of time. When attacking, the Spider Bro fires bolts of electricity with which it can not only stun enemies but also even defeat them by itself. *'Negative Shockwave': The Negative Shockwave Power has a smaller radius of attack than the Arms Race, but deals far more damage – akin to the Demon Brute's ground pound attack – though this also leaves airborne enemies unfazed. *'Electric Punch': Charges all of Spider-Man's melee attacks with electrical properties that can stun groups of enemies if they are close together. *'Rock Out': Blast enemies with a one-two punch, as enemies, will be sent skyward from the initial blast, and then be hurled backwards from the continuing waves from Spider-Man's guitar. *'King of the Ring': When activated, the King of the Ring suit power lets Spider-Man forego the need of using gadgets to stun enemies long enough to Web Throw them. *'Quad Damage': A massive boost to attack power, and while limited with a lengthy recharge, it enhances melee attacks by a great deal, letting Spider-Man power through enemies in mere seconds. *'Blur Projector': Lets Spider-Man take out unaware enemies with ease, as anyone not currently investigating him cannot see his movements until it's too late. *'Titanium Alloy Plates': Allows Spider-Man to leap into combat without worry of being shot, as all bullets excluding sniper rounds will ricochet back into enemies. *'Low Gravity': Allows Spider-Man to remain in the air for longer periods of time, which enables him to perform more aerial moves, and figure out his next move before landing on the ground so he can continue aerial moves like Yank Up or Swing Kick. *'Iron Arms': Allows Spider-Man to deal even more damage than usual with a much wider reach thanks to the four giant spider limbs that grow from the suit's back, and essentially lets Spider-Man deal sweeping damage to all those in front of him. This power also allows Spider-Man to break through the defenses of shielded enemies and brutes with little effort. *'Blitz': When activated, it boosts Spider-Man's speed and allows him to use his momentum as a weapon. *'Defense Shield': Allows Spider-Man to defend himself by generating a force field that absorbs all damage when active, allowing him to plan his next move or heal himself before going on the offensive again *'Spirit Fire': Allows Spider-Man to spread the fires of hell to enemies that will take damage and be stunned by the blue flames. *'Concussion Strike': When activated, the suit power allows Spider-Man to send enemies flying a fair distance away from him, which in turn allows him to deal out more damage and also get some extra breathing room should Spider-Man find himself in trouble. *'Quips': This ability offers no combat advantage aside from staggering enemies slightly when activated, though allows players to listen to Spider-Man's sarcastic quips as he fights enemies. *'Unrelenting Fury': Allows Spider-Man to beat down any enemy they can hit, including Shield or Brute enemies, without having to worry about creating an opening or distracting them first. *'Equalizer': When activated, the Equalizer suit power enables Spider-Man to take out enemies with a single blow. There is a trade-off, however; the punishing rule also applies to Spider-Man, which means enemies can also take him down in one hit. *'Resupply': When activated, this suit power allows Spider-Man to continuously regenerate ammo for his gadgets when used. Others Notable Victories: Mercury Black (RWBY) Mercury's Profile (The Advanced Suit was used and speed was equalized) Ruby Rose (RWBY) Ruby's Profile (High 8-C Versions used. Speed Equalizd) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Insomniac Games Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Hackers Category:Orphans Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Web Users Category:Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Vibration Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Perception Users Category:Sound Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Acrobats Category:Playstation Characters Category:Marvel's Spider-Man Category:Thread Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Journalists Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Weapon Users